His Seductress
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: He can't seem to get Sakura out of his head and what he thought was only physical attraction turned out to be much deeper. She was a tease. Such a tease. And he wanted her. He wanted her naked and begging for more. LEMON INSIDE! MATURE!


* * *

**His Seductress**

**

* * *

**

Her past life was so faint to her; her memory wouldn't allow her access to her childhood. ..like it ever did. Oh what she wouldn't give to be a kid again, to experience being a child. Someone had it in for her.. That day when she fell ill, the entire course of her life shifted until it morphed into something completely different. A life.. Sakura never wanted.

She wished that she could remember all the people she was surrounded with. She was supposed to be a shinobi, just like the rest of the kids in her old village. Sakura had only been taught the basics, nothing difficult. She couldn't recall how to do anything anymore. When the doctor had seen her trying to gather chakra one morning, he advised her not to proceed and even told her that it was nearly impossible to use the chakra she once had.

It was gone.

..just like that. And it was at that moment, when her dull green eyes gazed outside the window and caught the last glimpse of the setting sun, that Sakura knew her life had ended as well.

* * *

"_..Sasuke-kun, do you-", "-Sakura-chan!" a blur of yellow whizzed past nine year old Sakura. She stood there and finally realized that the yellow blur was none other than Naruto. She smiled brightly, "Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Sakura flashed him her perfect set of teeth. He scratched the back of his head and kicked some stones with his foot._

"_Iruka-sensei is going to teach us how to us shuriken and kunai! Isn't that cool?" he said excitedly, hopping up and down with glee. Sasuke watched the two of them interact, he couldn't help but smile; especially since he knew that Naruto had a slight crush on the pink haired girl._

"_Are you coming, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, looking back at him. It took him a moment to respond but he did, nodding his head and allowing himself to be dragged away by the girl. _

_

* * *

_

"Doctor.. that's a powerful drug, she might even-", "-I know but... it's the only thing we can do for her now." the nurse nodded and took the needle from the doctor; she walked into Sakura's room and smiled warmly. Sakura really had no reason to smile back, how could she? Why smile when one's life was so... dreadful, so miserable? She simply nodded her head and watched as the nurse stepped closer with the needle.

"Sorry that we've been giving you so many shots lately, doctor's orders." Sakura turned her head away, she didn't feel like talking. Sometimes she would forget how to speak and mumbled like a complete idiot until the sentence had been formed properly. It was hard to talk to the same people you've seen everyday for the past ten years of your life.

She so direly wanted to know when she'd die. Life no longer held much purpose, she was growing listless as well. Sometimes, Sakura would feel so sick that she couldn't walk. The nurses would have to help her, especially since the doctor no longer allowed her to even attempt leaving her bed.

..not since that time almost a year ago. She was being particularly stubborn that day but... that was when she had hope in herself; all of that was gone now.

* * *

_Today she was going to try leaving her bed. Finally! It had been far too long. The symptoms of her sickness had been awful that day but she resisted the urge to fall against the bed and drift into a deep sleep. She protested and fought with her body that wanted nothing more than to rest. She became so weary sometimes that her entire body seemed to shut down on her._

_She still persisted however. God! She was stupid sometimes! The second her foot touched the cold marble floor made Sakura regret what she had done. Because the second her foot had made contact with the floor, she fell. She knocked over the side table, trying to regain her balance, which caused the vase filled with flowers to crash and shatter._

_Her body hit the floor full force. A sharp, piercing pain cut through her like a knife. She felt the warm liquid of her own blood stain her porcelain like skin. From the noise, the nurse had rushed in and nearly screamed. She called for backup and they got to work with the removal of the glass from her back. _

* * *

She still had those scars running along her back. They would always remind her of her stupidity. She could vaguely remember all of her old friends, but that was to be expected, she was twenty-one now. The last time she stepped foot in the village of Konohagakure was nearly ten years ago. It was only natural to forget everyone after being away from them for a decade.

She was lonely too. She chose to be alone, she didn't have any reasons to make bonds with other people. Sakura closed her large jade eyes, there _was _something.. _someone _nagging her brain relentlessly. A boy.. so familiar. His voice, those ink orbs, jet black hair. Ah.. she couldn't recall what his name was.

The drugs began to kick in. Her eyes fell closed and her breathing evened. There was another perfectly good day wasted. Just like that...

Just like her life.

* * *

"_Iruka-sensei, what happened?" a slender rosette-haired woman asked, her tone serious. "Haruno-san, she just.. fainted!" he exclaimed, handing the small girl to her mother. "Sakura-chan.. sweet-heart, wake up. Sakura.. -please." the woman began to whimper, her daughter was so light in her arms. The coldness that radiated off of her skin froze the woman, suddenly the situation seemed even more serious. "The medic-nins should be here any minute now." Iruka reassured, he then turned his attention to the gathered crowd surrounding the sick girl._

_He saw the worried faces of Sakura's friends but the face that stood out the most belonged to Sasuke. The ten year-old was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes wide, he was terrified. The medic-nins had arrived, they gathered Sakura's deteriorating body and vanished. Iruka let out a sigh and then gazed back out to the rest of the children._

"_Is.." Naruto looked down, "-Sakura-chan going to be okay?" Iruka looked down as well, how could he give Naruto such an answer? "The medic-nins will take good care of her." he said instead._

_

* * *

_

Why did she have to fall ill? Why her? Sakura's only wish was to be able to become a ninja. Nothing more. Just.. to go on missions, to have teammates, a sensei... To do a kick-ass job and know it when you go back to your town and hear everyone cheer.

Sakura made a fist and slipped out of bed and to the window where a nice, cool breeze was drifting into the room. She took in a deep breath, finally being able to smell the flowers. Wait a minute... how the _hell _was she standing without toppling over and having a near death experience?

It.. wasn't possible that she was standing, was it? Sakura whirled around and looked down at the ground, she wiggled her toes and took in a deep breath through her mouth; she exhaled. The nurse walked in and immediately ran towards the young woman. Sakura fought against her, "I'm fine!" she shouted, slapping away her hands.

The nurse called for the doctor but remained in place. When the doctor walked in he took a good look at Sakura, he was unbelievably calm. He pointed to a chair and told Sakura to take a seat. She watched him walk towards her, he gently hit her knee to test for reflexes, her leg instantly shot forwards which made the doctor smile in triumph.

"You'll have to stay in the hospital for a few more days before we can release you." the doctor started, smiling at Sakura. She nodded but caught his attention before he had a chance to leave, "Can I.. go outside just for a while? A nurse can accompany me, it's such a nice day." the doctor hesitated before agreeing to Sakura's request.

She hadn't stepped foot outside in years, that's why she was so pale. Her skin longed for the warm sunlight to touch it. The nurse escorted her to the front of the hospital and Sakura almost had the urge to run around like some child. She smiled and laughed for the first time, watching the way the flowers danced with the breeze, the butterflies that fluttered past her.

* * *

He could faintly recall his older brother's death. It had been too quick, too heartbreaking to remember; why would he even want such a memory? And now that he was alone, what did he have to live for? He already had everything he could ever dream of, including Sound Nation. It hadn't been a goal but due to circumstances, he gained total power.

Orochimaru was dead, Kabuto disappeared soon after the death of the snake ninja and he ruled Sound. He was well known throughout the lands; no, he wasn't planning on starting a war. He wasn't like Orochimaru. He was Sasuke, a totally different person altogether and he was going to make Sound rise; he was going to kill the village elders of Konoha for what they did to his brother. Making him a spy, forcing him to kill every Uchiha clan member.

_..bastards..._

He needed to organize a time to go in for the kill but he was also having other issues. Male issues, to say the least. He couldn't seem to get _her _out of his damned head! Ever since that one day, the day he saw her for the first time in almost ten years. He'd admit it, she was damn pretty, although she did look a little withered. Since then, she wouldn't leave his mind. It was starting to drive him insane bit by bit until all of his sanity was reduced to nothing. The first time he had... dreamt about _her _was after he had fallen asleep from the exhaustion of training for hours. He awoke in sweat, panting, and.. with an uncomfortable problem in his lower regions.

Imagine that! Sasuke Uchiha having wet dreams. At the age of 21; when he was trying to kill important people no less. He couldn't get any work done either, she was plaguing his mind and stopping him for going about his day in peace. It was becoming rather distracting too.

* * *

When it had suddenly began to rain out of nowhere, Sakura was forced to go back inside the hospital, the doctor didn't want her to get sick so soon after her recovery. Sakura wished she could just lay in the fields, feel the cooling rain patter against her fragile skin. It would be so refreshing and invigorating to just lay in the rain. Instead, she glanced outside her window at the droplets of rain that streaked the window.

"The doctor says that your recovery is going smoothly, he'll tell you if you can be discharged tomorrow morning." Sakura smiled at the nurse, "I'll keep my fingers crossed." she performed the gesture and watched the nurse take her leave, probably to go check up on another patient who was in need of more care than Sakura required.

The cause of her sickness had taken the doctor years to discover. He said it was a strain of scarlet fever, more deadly; lucky her.. She remembered those awful days when she just wished the doctor would pull the plug and allow her eternal peace, away from all the pain and sorrow. She would frequently cough up blood, not a lot but enough that her entire palm would be coated in the red substance. She noticed that her irises had lost most of their warm and vibrant green colour, now they were just dull emeralds.

How boring...

Sakura closed her eyes and prayed that today would be her final day surrounded by the uninviting white walls, she was so tired of looking at them and knowing where she was.

All she could do now was hope.

* * *

"Sakura, listen to me: you are still recovering, it'll take a ton of time and patience but you should be able to overcome it in a few months. In the meantime, take these as instructed." he handed the girl a vial of pills to be taken in the morning, afternoon, and before she went to bed. Sakura looked up at him, "B-but.. where am I supposed to go?" the doctor smiled, "I've already taken care of it, I'm going to take over all your expenses until you're able to care for yourself."

She looked surprised, "O-oh.. you don't have to do that, please." the doctor held up his hand to silence her, "No, no, you deserve this Sakura. Now go and enjoy your freedom. Don't worry, I'll be stopping by to check on you regularly." Sakura nodded and followed the nurse out of the room. She was dressed in a plain red dress and black sandals, her hair flowing freely and framing her face.

Everywhere Sakura looked, she saw shinobi and it made her a little sad that she had to miss out on being a ninja because she got sick. She didn't even have a family, she was alone. Her parents had died in the war when she was fifteen. Sound had attacked and conquered and it wasn't until Sunagakure and Konohagakure came to the rescue that Cloud was liberated at last. Although, Sakura didn't know any of the details because she was in the hospital the entire time, shinobi guarded every inch of the hospital to ensure the safety of the patients. With the effort of the shinobi, Sound was forced back and finally they dropped out.

They had finally arrived, the house was small but large enough for a single inhabitant. The nurse opened the door with the key and allowed Sakura entrance before handing her the key. "What am I supposed to do for food?" the nurse laughed, "The doctor has taken care of it all, there's fresh produce in the refrigerator and if you need something in the market just tell the salesmen to put it on doctor Fujimoto's tab." Sakura inclined her head and watched the nurse take her leave.

* * *

Sakura was doing fine, her heart was healthy and everything else seemed to be as well. Her craving for fruit dragged her out of the house and to the market where she got a pocket full of stares, it made her feel uneasy too. Once the girl found the fruit (pears) that she wanted, Sakura told the merchant about Dr. Fujimoto and the tab and she got the fruit. She smiled and bowed at the merchant before taking her leave.

The market place seemed to have gotten packed, Sakura could hardly move amongst the group. Far out in the crowd, Sakura saw a clocked person, smoldering ink orbs staring at her dazedly. She gulped and tried to get to the person, something in the back of her aching head was telling her to see who it was. _Something _was telling her that there was something between them, a connection, a bond...

The bag of pears fell from her grasp when a woman bumped into her, Sakura regained her balance and forgot about the fruit; she followed behind him, her eyes never wavering.

She felt her heart beating faster and faster each minute that passed by. Still the person didn't stop, just kept moving for the outskirts of town. And it was at that moment that something flashed through her memory, those pair of ink orbs and the identical pair that she recalled from years ago suddenly matched in her head. And that smiling face belonging to such an innocent child flourished profoundly.

She outstretched her arm and parted her lips, "S-Sasuke!" she screamed, watching the way he stopped, the way he looked over his shoulder, a blank gaze directed at only her. His thick black lashes swept over the apple of his cheeks, his pale glistening skin. The sun shone brightly, blinding almost. And just like that he was walking away from her, crossing the border of the small town. Sakura placed a hand over her heart and took in a deep breath, in shock, "-no! Wait, don't leave!" he didn't listen, instead Sakura followed behind him.

The male didn't stop, he continued on his way as if a girl wasn't chasing behind him and calling his name constantly.

_It's you.._

_It's you!_

_I know it's you!_

_You have to be -_

"..Sasuke!" she screamed again, this time he stopped and fully turned towards her. Acknowledging her existence; her presence. She was out of breath and had to support herself against a nearby tree trunk. She coughed a few times before looking at him with a frown, "-why.. why are-"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it-" he started with a smirk, "-Sakura?" she felt her knees shaking, "You... you're not-" He was gone in the blink of an eye and just as quickly, standing directly behind her, his warm breath fanning out against the pale skin of her neck.

Sakura inwardly shuddered, "You don't remember much, do you?" she shook her head, closing her eyes and willing her body to hold on for just a while longer.

"My entire childhood is a blur.. I hate it." she said bitterly, making a fist with her hands. Now she was turned to face the male, her fingers itching to just touch his skin, _anything..._

"...will you tell me..? I want to know _everything, _please?" he was amazed, she was twenty years old and still the same child he used to know. Sasuke turned his head to the side, contemplating her abrupt request.

_...please.._

_Oh, please.._

Her voice, _sweet _and _soft. _Absolutely beautiful. It should be a crime for someone to be so fucking desirable..

_- so desirable_

_So, so... fucking tempting.._

He smirked, "What do you want to know?" the male sat down by a tree, leaning his back against the sturdy trunk and sighing. Sakura didn't know what to do, instead she looked down and thought.

"Who were my friends?" Sasuke looked up at her shy face, "-ah.. I can't remember all of them myself but Ino was your friend and rival, Shikamaru, Hinata... _Naruto_.." he said the blonde haired male's name with such malice, Sakura gazed at him, "..Naruto..." she repeated, testing out the way it sounded rolling off her tongue. "..why were me and Ino rivals?" she asked innocently, sitting on the grassy floor now.

"You both constantly fought over the affection of a boy." Sakura blushed at that, "I.. did that?" Sasuke nodded, "All the time." Sakura's blush intensified and she didn't make eye contact when she spoke this time, "_You _were the boy that we fought over, weren't you?" he nodded, "..yeah, I was."

Sakura looked up at the sky overhead and gasped, "Ah! I have to get back now, I-" her entire body keeled over in response to her standing so quickly. The world seemed to spin so fast that it knocked the young woman off her feet. She felt cool hands holding her, a broad and toned chest at her back. She looked up at the male's ever so passive face.

"Will you take me home? I don't think I can walk right now." Sasuke nodded and held the girl against himself while he sprinted off in the direction of the small town. "Which one is your house?" he asked, "-the one with a cherry blossom tree." and at once he saw it.

Making sure he and the girl were out of sight, Sasuke snuck through a window and once he was inside, placed the girl on the bed to the far left. She smiled at him, "Thank you, I need to take my pills.." she said. "Where are they?" Sasuke asked, already heading for the door, "Kitchen table." he nodded and was back in no time with one pill in his palm and in the other hand, a glass of water.

She took the items from Sasuke with a smile and took her pill, washing it down with a mouthful of water. He went for the window to leave when it seemed that Sakura was drifting into sleep, she stopped him though.

"Wait!" he looked back at her, "Will... you come back?" Sasuke's eyes watched her intently, her lips were pursed, her face holding such high hopes. Sasuke averted his gaze from her face and left in a hurry; without giving Sakura an answer. She continued to stare blankly at the window where Sasuke had just been standing near moments ago.

* * *

They had been spending a lot of time together lately. He always came to see her. Sasuke didn't know what it was either.. what drove him to _have _to visit it her. She was his damn drug; he loved it too. Her presence was so calming yet it had him on edge at the same time, if that made any sense.

He ruled Sound Nation and still made time to see Sakura. How was that possible? It was too much work keeping Sound Country in tact, he had to do so much shit; sometimes he felt like running away.

..other times he just wanted to runaway _with _her. Sasuke didn't know what it was that made him feel and act the way he did around her. He was supposed to be be a ruthless bastard, wasn't he?

She had to have some clue as to _who _and _what _he really, truly was. She had to have heard something about what he did. Slaughtered the innocent, attacked, dominated, and annihilated.

Sasuke thought of these things while he headed to Sakura's shabby house. He caught sight of her in her bedroom, she was looking at herself in the mirror. The male stepped into the room, partially drenched from the rain outside. Sakura looked over her shoulder, smiled, and pushed away from the table.

"Oh, you're all soaked." she said, striding over to her bed and pulling off a random blanket. "Here, use this." she finished with a bright smile. Sakura began heading for the door, "It's warmer downstairs."

Sasuke followed close behind her; the girl pointed to the fireplace where a blazing fire had already been started. Sakura sat herself on the ground and watched Sasuke do the same, wrapping the blanket around his body.

"..you don't know who I really am, do you?" he started, not looking at her. Sakura quickly glanced at him, giggling, "Of course I do. You're-"

"-a killer." he finished, his eyes glued to the burning inferno. Sakura eyed the male, "What are you talking about?" Sasuke finally looked at the girl, his eyes holding every emotion. "..I've killed a countless amount of people." he said sternly.

"Did you not know that?"

Sakura shook her head, not wanting to believe him. "..no you c-can't..." Sasuke nodded his head slowly, "I am, Sakura." said girl reverted her attention to the wood floor, "...what if.. -if I don't care whether you're a killer or not? What happens then..?" she asked.

Sasuke couldn't help but look at the girl, "..I don't know." he answered honestly. The next time Sakura looked up at him, the exact moment that their gazes locked, Sasuke saw fear buried deep inside. "I won't hurt you." he said, promising her that he would never, ever lay a finger on her. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you." he added in.

He saw the way she trembled, her lips quivering. Sasuke didn't know whether she was cold or scared to death by him. No matter, upon instinct, he stood up only to sit right next to her; he wrapped the blanket around the two of them. He felt the girl rest the side of her head against his shoulder and that seemed to make him smile slightly.

"..let me protect you, okay?" he said, all his barriers crumbling around him. Sakura's vibrant green eyes scanned his face for any false words but found none. "Okay Sasuke, you can protect me." she said before nuzzling against him and taking in his musky scent.

And then, she did something unexpected. Sakura touched his shoulder, called his name and when he turned his head to acknowledge her, she pressed her rosy lips against his. Sasuke didn't know what to think, he was shocked. When he was being unresponsive, Sakura pulled away with a blush and a frown.

"..s-sorry." she managed to squeak out, "I'm n-not experienced.." she said, not looking at him now. Sakura watched her, hooked his finger under her chin and brought her face against his in a smoldering kiss.

By the time his fingers had busied themselves in her pink hair, the blanket fell around the two, exposing them. Sakura held the front of his shirt, her face boiling hot. She moaned, parted her lips and felt his tongue move along her mouth. Her heart was beating uncomfortably against the inside of her ribcage.

He pulled back, whispered endearments to her, and crushed his lips against hers again, coaxing her with his tongue. He drew moan after moan from the girl, his hands massaging her, his body comforting her.

And for once, Sakura lost herself.

For once... Sakura was living.

* * *

She could only make out the outline of his toned body, the moonlight streaming in through the window aided her only a little. He moved expertly, naked as he was. Sakura looked up at him, watched the way he crawled into bed with her. She was nervous as hell!

He held her face in his hands, gently closed the gap between them and devoured her mouth. She quickly gave into him, feeling his tongue move along her lips, tasting her. She shuddered, wrapped her arms around him; drew invisible lines along his back. Sakura noted that there were scars adorning his backside because each time she touched the pale skin, the imprint of a scar was felt.

"..Sa-Sasuke..." she whimpered when he pulled away. Sakura lay flat on her back, feeling him move on top of her, his knee parting her legs and pressing against her sex. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly. The male traced her petite frame with his rough hands, cupping her creamy mounds, as if he were weighing them.

Sakura flushed deeply when he did that, his tongue flicking out to draw wet circles around her nipples, only until they puckered deliciously inside his mouth. He nipped at them, sucked, and licked.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands, trying to drown out the embarrassing sounds she was producing. Sasuke smirked, his head going lower, lower, lower until...

"-ah! Sasuke!" the girl gasped, breathing hard.

The Uchiha bobbed up and down in slow motions between the girl's thighs. Sakura made small squeaking sounds, begging him to stop. Sasuke licked at the small piece of flesh that was so sensitive to the slightest touches.

He knew she was getting wetter with each stroke of his tongue; he was getting harder just imagining what was going to happen next. "..Sakura, I'm going in now." he warned and she nodded, bracing herself.

His cock was pulsating as he guided it to her wet core, he let her wrap her arms around him before slowly sliding in until he couldn't go any further. Sakura made a grunting sound and Sasuke was keeping from pounding relentlessly into her. He ground his teeth and sucked in a shaky breath.

When Sakura began moving beneath him, it drove him insane. He couldn't wait anymore and began a slow, steady rhythm inside of her. She met him half way, her hips rocking back and forth. The faint squelching sound could be heard amongst the noise Sakura was making.

"Sasuke! I-I'm.." she moaned, her body convulsing, her core tightening around Sasuke's cock. He feverishly pressed his mouth to Sakura's, drowning out her groans and grunts while he continued to move inside of her. He felt himself spasm and then drain inside of her. Sakura was sweat-covered, breathing deeply, her heart racing.

He looked down at her, still inside the girl, and kissed every inch of her face he could possibly reach. Sakura smoothed out his back, "..I love you." she whispered and Sasuke had to smile at that, kissing her again deeply, "I love you too, Sakura."

* * *

It was another fine spring day, exactly five months since they had met. Sakura looked up at the endless skies, watching the birds flying past and chirp their happy song.

Her eyes caught sight of Sasuke, he was hiding behind a mighty oak tree. Sakura ran over to him, her smile big. He nodded and pulled her into a tight and loving embrace.

Sasuke kissed her innocently, "We're eloping." he said as if it were another casual thing to say to a person. Sakura eyed him, "Why exactly?" she asked with raised brows.

He chuckled, "I gave up my status as leader of Sound." he said quickly, "-and we're going to go everywhere together." Sakura slapped away his hands, "Are you crazy, Sasuke?" she said with alarm.

"I'm not crazy." he said matter-of-factly, "I want to be with you, Sakura." Sakura giggled at his pouty tone and expression. "What's in it for me?" she asked slyly.

Sasuke smirked, brought his lips close to her ear and whispered the most sinful things to her. Sakura's toes curled and her face went beet red, Sasuke pinned her successfully against the tree trunk and took her mouth for himself.

"..you taste so good." he murmured, pulling away and playing with a strand of her long, pink hair. "Okay, I'll go with you Sasuke." she said kissing his chin.

And that's what they were going to do. Leave and go around the continents. He'd always protect her for as long as he could. She took hold of his hand and they began running for the fields where they would usually lay and talk about things.

Sasuke still wondered _why _he found himself so in love with her. Why him? She was just so perfect in every way and he wanted to be there for her. Keep her from harm, kiss her, make love to her.

He glanced at her passive, smiling face. That was reason enough for doing what he did, "..I love you." he said quietly before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, every thought circulating around the two of them and the life they had ahead of them.

Sakura was happy to meet Sasuke, she looked over at his sleeping face and then took in the lush smell of the early blooming flowers surrounding them.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yeah a lot of smut, I know! Lol. People kept complaining about how depressing my one-shots were so I decided to make a happy and smut-filled one. Also this one-shot is one of the longest ones I've ever written so be happy. I'm mildly happy with the outcome. Okay, so today is officially my b-day!! I'm now 17 years old!! whoo! **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Lots of love!**_

_**-- TRAGEDY-hime. xo**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
